Wearable devices improve people's quality of life. Besides biological information, a wearable device can also keep a record of a user's exercise information. Accordingly, the user can learn the exercise behavior of himself or herself. An intelligent insole is a wearable device that can detect the movement of the user's feet to record the user's exercise information. The intelligent insole can be used for sports like running, hiking etc. Since the user's feet might be sweating during exercise and the user's shoes are occasionally under humid or dirty conditions, the intelligent insole is preferably waterproof and dust-proof. However, current intelligent insole is charged through contact charging, and therefore is not readily waterproof or dust-proof. Hence, the current intelligent insole is not reliable.
Therefore, a reliable intelligent module with good waterproof and dust-proof qualities is desired.